logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Family
Discovery Kids Channel (first era) 1996–1997 Discovery Channel Kids 1997 Discovery Kids Channel (second era) 1997–2000 2001–2002; 2001–2010 (On-screen bug) In March 2001, the Discovery Kids channel re-branded. An animated version of the secondary logo can be found at the end of episodes of Truth or Scare. ''Even if this logo ended in 2002, the screen bug continued until 2010 when it became The Hub. Discovery Kids 2002–2010 This logo's debut coincided with the start of Discovery Kids's stint as NBC's Saturday morning programming provider because of USA. Since Discovery Kids's sister networks changed its logos with the Gotham font in 2008, this was the only Discovery network to remain with the Aurora Bold Condensed wordmark until it became The Hub on October 10, 2010. 2008–2010 (alternate) A rare secondary logo was used for a brief period from 2008-2010 before the rebranding to The Hub where the channel was simply referred to as "@DK" in promos as well as the on screen bug in the corner. 2010–present (consumer product packaging), 2010–2018 (website) This logo is currently used in consumer product packaging. The website was later replaced with a website called Discovery Mindblown. 2018–2019 (App) The Discovery Kids app was shut down on March 1, 2019. The Hub 2009–2010 (pre-launch) Hub followup logo expl lg.jpg|Prototypes for the logo Hubrender1.jpg On April 30, 2009, Hasbro and Discovery Communications announced that they intended to launch a joint-venture kids television network which would use Discovery Kids' distribution network. 2010–2013 The brand for the new network was unveiled on January 14, 2010. According to a press release, the logo symbolizes "a catalyst of action and imagination" and is intended to represent the network's "thrilling, modern and dynamic" tone. The identity was created by Troika Design Group. The Hub premiered on October 10, 2010. Even though Discovery Kids no longer exists as a channel, it is still available as a website for children to learn about science. *Press releasehttp://hubworld.com/press-release.htmhttp://tformers.com/article.php?sid=12917 *Brand New Hub Network 2013–2014 In May 2013, the word "Network" was added to the current logo, and the channel began calling itself "Hub Network" in promos and press releases. January–October 2014 A slight overhaul of the logo was launched on January 13, 2014, as part of its new on-air look with the slogan, "Making Family Fun". However this logo was short lived because of the rebranding of the channel to Discovery Family. Discovery Family October 2014–present On June 12, 2014, it was reported that Margaret Loesch would step down from her role as Hub Network president and CEO by the end of 2014. On September 17, 2014, it was announced that the Hub Network will be rebranded to Discovery Family. A press release confirmed that the rebrand date will be on October 13, 2014. Hasbro sold 10% of the channel to Discovery Communications and Hasbro owned 40% and Discovery owned 60%. With this change, the Discovery name returned to this channel's name for the first time in four years. It was then launched on October 13, 2014. Its slogan used to be "''Let's Go" before changing to "All Together Now!". *Discovery, Hasbro Modify Hub Partnership *Press Release See also *Discovery Kids (Latin America) External links *Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Channel Category:Discovery, Inc. Category:Hasbro Category:The Hub Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2002 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Silver Spring, Maryland Category:Maryland Category:Joint-Ventures Category:3D Animation